1. Field of the Invention
An apparatus and a method consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a display method thereof, and, more particularly, to a display apparatus which detects a pre-stored color gamut profile using a shortcut key and converts and outputs image data according to the color gamut, and an image processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to developments in electronic technologies, small-sized portable devices, such as digital cameras have become widespread. Images can be captured using a variety of portable devices, such as cell phones and the like, which have an image capture function.
Image data captured by the image capture devices, such as a digital camera, is displayed using a display apparatus. In this case, display apparatus in the related art display image data using the color gamut profile of the image data and, thus, a user may not have control of the colors displayed.
In order to display the image in a desired color, the user may need to execute a program to check color gamut profiles of the display apparatus and convert image data according to a desired color gamut profile.
In general, a color measuring device called a calibrator measures the black and white level of a currently displayed image and compares the measured value with a value determined in a color gamut profile desired by a user. If there is a difference between the two values, the setting of the display apparatus is calibrated to that of the color gamut profile.
Calibration generally takes a few minutes to a few dozen minutes. Using this method, a user must have an external device such as the calibrator and a program to carry out the calibration in order to watch an image using the desired color gamut profile. Additionally, the process requires a substantial amount of time.
Because particular color gamut profiles such as the Adobe RGB are commonly used, such problems may arise frequently.